Pizza Friday
by Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle
Summary: The Turtles venture into their most unusual adventure yet...high-school! Can they succeed in obtaining the glory that is "Pizza Friday"? Or will unexpected alien menaces spoil their quest? COWABUNGA! (Uses a character owned by Angelxoxo8 WITH CONSENT)


The

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

In:

"Pizza Friday!"

 **NOTE: In this short, Ichabod is voiced by Andrew Caldwell, the voice of Howard from "Randy Cunningham: 9th-Grade Ninja". He also wears a pair of purple square-framed glasses (like Chuckie from Rugrats), a blue-and-black hoodie, and a pair of mahogany-colored jeans with gray-and-blue sneakers. Also, this is his official debut in fanfiction.**

 **And Amy (in this short only) is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano. She is also created by Angelxoxo8, a fellow user (don't hesitate to check out her stories), who is allowing me to use her for this story.**

 **Ichabod: And I'm EXCITED to be here! Man, this is gonna ROCK!**

* * *

It's a beautiful, sunny morning outside of Laird High School. As Ichabod glances at a poster promoting 'Pizza Friday', the sunlight shines off his glasses as he wonders to himself. _Where the heck ARE those guys? They BETTER show up, or else I'll eat all the pizza myself…_

He then feels a tap on his shoulder, but he brushes it off. He then feels a hand, shaking him on the shoulder, but he swats the hand away. "Knock it off!" he growls.

Finally, he receives a blast of freezing-cold air in his back, and he yelps out like a little girl, frantically slapping at the ice on his back. "WHAT?!" he yells, turning around. Behind him are the Turtles, April, and Amy. For some reason, April is wearing glasses.

"Oh…" Ichabod's face goes red, sheepish as can be. "H-hey Amy...hey guys...and April."

Leo smirks, and gives Amy a high-five. Ichabod snorts, jealous, but then clears his throat to save face. "W-well...I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Starting to think that whole 'turtles are slow' thing might just be true…"

Raph glares at him. Ichy notices, and puts his hands up defensively. "Whoa, whoa! I said I was starting to think that, it doesn't mean I believed it! I mean, you four are proof enough that turtles are anything BUT slow!"

"You're darn right we are," Raph responds.

"Seriously though, this is the WORST idea in the history of EVER," April comments. "We're gonna get caught."

"Uh, no, April. The worst idea ever would be giving Roman soldiers pillows for shields," Ichabod replies, as Amy rolls her eyes. "Boom, instant death."

"Au contraire, April, my little chou fleur," Mikey replies. "It's fool-proof." he points to Donnie, holding a weird remote. "Show time."

"Okay...I press this button," Donnie explains, pointing. "and my new cloaking device translates our personalities into a human version of us. We'll look exactly the way we see ourselves!"

Ichabod smirks. "Really now? Consider yourself lucky, Amy...Leo might look even more awesome than he already does."

Amy blushes noticeably, and Raph and Mikey chuckle at this. "Yeah, well...I like Leo just the way he is." she replies.

"All this so you guys can sneak into Pizza Friday?" asks April. "Does that thing even work?"

"It's _almost nearly_ glitch-free," Mikey replies, taking the remote. "Let's DO this thing!" He zaps himself...and in a flash of blue light, he's a teenager with wild red hair, a set of shades, a pair of jeans with a number 12 on the left leg, fingerless gloves, brown hiking boots and an orange jacket labeled "Cowabunga U". "Check it out, I'm excellent!" Mikey smirks, tugging at his new threads.

"I got next!" Leo snags the remote and zaps himself. When the light clears, he's a blue-haired teen with a blue Hawaiian button-up shirt over a black shirt with a red star, a set of blue jeans, and sneakers. "Fingers..." he beams, clutching his arm in astonishment at now having five fingers.

Amy's face goes redder than a tomato's, and Leo throws the remote to Raph.

Hesitantly, he zaps himself...only to end up as a fairy-tale princess. "What the...?!" he gasps. "Fix this, Donny. NOW!" He throws it at him as Mikey laughs and points loudly, before Raph smacks him in the face.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Donnie grins nervously, fiddling with it and zapping Raph into a blonde-haired jock wearing a red letterman jacket, red backwards cap, scratched-up jeans, and red sneakers. He glares daggers at Mikey, who nervously shrinks back.

Finally, Don zaps himself, and becomes a lanky-looking brown-haired kid with a magenta vest, lavender shirt & shorts, purple sweater underneath, and a pair of rectangular glasses. He nudges them up on his nose.

"What?" he asks.

April smirks. "Exactly how you see yourselves, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can explain later," Ichabod replies, putting an arm on April's shoulder while pointing dramatically at the school's doors. "For now...PIZZA FRIDAY AWAITS! FORWARD...MARCH!"

* * *

Later, inside the school's hallways, the Turtles, Amy and April all walk through, with Ichabod in the lead.

Leo wiggles his fingers at everything he can, ooh-ing and aah-ing all the way. Ichabod giggles at this.

"Hello, fellow human worm-babies!" Leo announces. "I too have five fingers like yourselves!"

Ichabod begins flat-out howling with laughter. "Oh, man, this is PRICELESS!"

* * *

 _Flashback to last night_

"You're sure that people talk like that?" asks Leo to a walkie-talkie. "Amy and April don't..."

" _That's because everybody has a different way of speaking!_ " Ichabod's voice explains over the walkie-talkie. " _Now do you wanna get into Pizza Friday or NOT?_ "

Leo sighs, looking down. " _I rest my case. And now you better rest your eyes, cuz tomorrow, we eat like kings! Greasy, teenaged kings! Well, technically princes, once you think about it..._ "

* * *

Ichabod sighs with glee. "I dozed off in Journalism class this morning, but it was SO worth it..." Amy elbows him, and he grunts in pain, rubbing his arm.

"You'd better hope that hologram disguise machine works...for their sake, AND yours..." Amy glares daggers at Ichabod, and he gulps nervously.

"Just...make sure you don't do anything to embarrass me..." April advises, as Leo looks on in astonishment, like a little kid. He gleefully waves them at Amy, who rolls her eyes with a warm smile.

Mikey smirks. "Hey girls," he says while tipping his shades and winking at them. April pulls her glasses over her eyes, feeling like she'll die of embarrassment.

"Relax, April," Ichabod grins at her. "It's only temporary!"

"Please let this day end..." April sighs.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" asks Mike. " _Look_ at this place! It's INTERSTELLAR!"

His voice echoes through the hallway, and everyone turns and looks. Raph and Leo glance, confused as all heck.

"...what the heck is 'interstellar'?" asks Leo.

"Uh, it's a thing," Mike replies, playfully socking Donnie in his arm. "All teenagers have a 'thing'. Everyone knows _that_."

"You mean a catchphrase, right?" asks Ichabod.

"That...doesn't sound plausible," Leo responds, as Raph glares at Mike.

"That's because it ISN'T," Amy replies, glancing over to April, whose face is now redder than a tomato, and probably wishing very, VERY hard that she were invisible right now.

"Aw, c'mon, Ames; don't bury 'im before he's already dead," Ichabod urges. "If he wants to have a thing, let 'im have a thing. Besides, he'll probably get tired of it soon."

"Let's just get to the cafeteria and get this over with, okay?" asks April, glancing up...only to see that her four other friends are gone. She glances down the hall, and glares, storming off...but not before grabbing Ichabod by his shirt collar and tugging him behind. "OW! OW! OW! That hurts!" he yelps.

Mike inspects a water fountain, wondering how it works...and with a cry, he judo-chops the faucet off, causing a burst of water to shoot up from where its faucet once was. He then sticks his open mouth directly over the miniature gusher, gargling as the water fills his mouth.

Nearby, Donnie looks at a signup sheet for glee club that's tacked onto a bulletin board. "I've always _wanted_ to sign up for glee club," he signs his name on the sheet. Right next to him, Leo squints at a poster advising students to vote for the class president. He ponders, thinking.

"I wonder if Amy would think I'd be a great politician?" he murmurs.

A few feet away, Raph is standing at the lockers with a preppy-looking, blonde-haired girl with a ponytail. "Sup?"

"Do I know you?" the girl asks, before April, Amy and Ichabod shove him aside. As it pans out, we see that all of the humanized Turtles have been rounded up.

"He's with us! They're exchange students...from Sweden!" April smiles nervously. "Who _don't_ speak English." Amy hisses under her breath.

"Fl...urgen-verg?" asks Mike, emerging from the pile. "And a Hinga-dinga-durgen to you, my foreign friend," Ichabod responds with a wink, as they keep pushing the Turtles along.

"Cafeteria, NOW." April whispers through clenched teeth. She, Amy, and Ichabod shove the Turtles through the cafeteria doors.

"But I didn't get to sign up for calculus club!" Donnie protests, as they are pushed inside...

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, there is a long line of pizza-filled boxes laid out across the tables. The Turtles, and Ichabod stare, their eyes blank, and they drool like starving dogs...and like a pack of Road Runners, they vanish in a flash.

Leo, Mike, and Raph are noshing on 1 or 2 slices, while Donnie gobbles down two full pizzas at the same time. Ichabod spins across the tables like the Tasmanian Devil, before grabbing three full pizzas, stacking them, and gobbling them down and howling like a wolf, then babbling like Taz.

If April's face was red before, it wasn't anywhere as red as it was now. Amy, on the other hand, clutches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"..you sure picked a winner, Amy," April comments.

Amy sighs again. "Maybe Splinter should get them up-to-date on table manners..."

The other students stare in shock and amazement, as the Turtles' pizza binge slowly winds down. April grins nervously. "They're...Swedish?"

Mikey, lying face-down on the table, lifts his arm. " _Ja,_ das pizza is good!"

" _Da puben flooben magnifique_!" Donnie adds, letting out a greasy belch. Four students, the same people on the "VOTE FOR CLASS PRESIDENT" poster, walk around the cafeteria with flyers.

"Vote-For-Us. You-Are-Welcome." says one in a weird tone. Amy squints, suspicious.

"Hey, April, Ichabod, Ames; who are _those_ guys?" asks Leo.

Ichabod shrugs. "Hell if I know, man. I'm not into politics..."

"Vote-for-us!" says another of the 4 students to one who's walking by. He then grabs his arm and nearly crushes it, making the guy drop his slice of pizza.

"VOTE-FOR-US-OR-FACE-ANNIHILATION," he says, as the guy yelps in pain.

The second that slice hits the floor, Mikey's eyes shoot open and he adjusts his shades. "Yo. You can't do that to a man with pizza," he snaps, approaching the quartet of VOTE students.

"Now pick it up, and apologize." he adds, poking a finger at the 4, sending out an odd wave of ripples. But the four guys just hold out more flyer-forms.

"VOTE-FOR-US-OR-BE-OBLITERATED, THANK-YOU." the lead guy says in that same freaky tone. Mikey's disguise begins to waver. "Weird..."

"Hey, what just happened?" asks Donnie as the others approach Mikey. Leo squints at the four.

"I can't place that accent...where are you guys from?" he approaches them, and the other turtles join him.

"WE-ARE-FROM-A-FOREIGN-COUNTRY," says the brown-haired one, as the turtles circle him like sharks. "FROM-WHICH-TERRESTRIAL-POPULATION-CENTER-DO-YOU ORIGINATE?"

"Um, Sweden," Mikey replies, before Leo pulls him back. "There's something wrong with these guys..."

As he says that, the four boys' forms seem to waver in and out, like television static, as well as the turtles' disguises.

"They're using a cloaking device," Donnie realizes as they back up.

"Waaaait...isn't that _OUR_ thing?" asks Mike. "Yeah...being so close must be shorting out both of our disguises..." Donnie replies.

"VOTE-FOR-US-OR-BE-OBLITERATED, THANK YOU." the brown-haired one says, his voice gaining a metallic reverb on the last part. Suddenly, in a flash of light, their disguises dematerialize, revealing them to be Kraang!

"KRANG?!" yell the boys. "At our high school...of course," April sighs, as Amy consolingly pats her on the back.

And at that moment, the Turtles' disguises vanish, revealing their mutant forms. "Aw..." Mike groans.

The students are dead silent.

"Teenage mutant turtle...thingies...from Sweden..." April smiles sheepishly, before ducking down.

"TUR-TLES? OUR-MORTAL-ENEMIES!" yells the Kraang, as they all pull out laser pistols. "QUICKLY, UTILIZE-THE-MEZMERON!"

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Donnie yells, and his brothers, Ichabod, and Amy do just that. When the Mezmeron blaster's light fades, they uncover their eyes to find out that everyone else has been turned to stone.

"Donnie, look out!" yells Leo, and Donnie leaps away just in time to dodge another laser blast...and place the frozen April onto the table. "Take out those blasters!" he pulls out his staff, spins it, and charges.

"INTERSTELLAR!" Mike yells as he knocks a Kraang down with a flying kick. Another Kraang aims his blaster, but it gets frozen solid, and Raph kicks him down. "I keep tellin' ya, that's NOT a thing! And kudos on the distraction, Ice Princess."

Amy smirks. "No big. Us ninjas hafta stick together." Elsewhere, Donnie uses his legs to push another Kraang off of him, and Leo uses his katana to block the laser, push it back, and slice off the upper half of the Kraang-bot's body. However, it uses its arms to grab onto Leo and pin him down.

Having also been pinned down, Raph spots a nearby pizza slice, and edges his tongue towards it. Meanwhile, Mikey dodges kicks from a Kraang, grabs a pizza box, and gulps down the pizza before slamming the empty box over its head, and Ichabod blasts it away with a fireball from his hands. They then high-three.

Leo grapples with the Kraang upper half, as the lower half runs over and boots him aside, while Raph and Mike corner one, then slam their backs into him. "SHELL SHOCK!" Mikey shouts, as the Kraang falls over.

"Now _that's_ a thing," Raph remarks, impressed.

Donnie noshes on a slice while fending off a Kraang with his bo, before getting up and spinning it wildly at him, and Amy and Ichabod send the other halves bugging Leo flying with a few well-placed blasts.

"MEDDLING-MU-TANTS-AND-HU-MANS!" yells one Kraang, as his friend pulls out a device that resembles a heavy-duty flashlight. "QUICKLY, THE-EX-IT-STRAT-EGY!" he activates the device and it opens a portal, as they run into it.

"And don't come back!" Raph yells, throwing a bag at the last one to enter as the portal seals itself up.

"Dude...that was April's book-bag." Donnie replies. Amy glances at Raph. "Smooth move, Raph." Raph rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"We better get outta here before anyone sees us." Leo decides, putting his sword back in the holster. "Hold on," Donnie says, inspecting the blaster.

"See you later, Amy," Leo smiles at his girlfriend. "Catch ya later, Leo," she smiles back. "Bye, guys," Ichabod adds.

"Aaaand...CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Donnie shouts, aiming the blaster.

In a flash of light, the other students are now unfrozen, and April gasps as she gets up. She looks around, and sees that the cafeteria is a total mess.

Ichabod stands by and smirks. "This is _definitely_ an unforgettable Pizza Friday."

"That's for sure," Amy replies.

A poster floats down, and lands on April's head. "Ugh...come _on_..." she groans.

Outside, Mike's hand is on the manhole cover. "INTERSTELLAR!" he yells, and Raph groans, annoyed, as Mike shuts the manhole.

 **THE END!**


End file.
